(Once upon a time) Havana
by scramblegg
Summary: Kelanjutan dari night in macau. M for sexual, Jimin x Yoongi, Minyoon, Original by Chanie.


Havana

Cerita ini original milik penulis a.k.a Chanie (chaniethor)

Cerita ini merupakan fanfiction, tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pihak manapun. I Love BTS :*

BTS Fanfiction

Rated M

Ohh..

Dia tidak lupa. Sama sekali tidak lupa bagaimana perjumpaan pertama mereka waktu itu. Saat pertama kali timnya komplit, karena kedatangan sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatnya terganggu setiap malam karena bermimpi tentangnya. Karena dia..

" _Ashh.._ " Dia, sosok itu, mengerang dengan menengadah. Tangannya yang berotot menumpu dirinya dengan menyangga di belakang. Sosok itu sedang menikmati. Menikmati sesuatu yang melilit panas bagian paling erektil dari tubuhnya—penisnya. " _Ohh—Yoong. Assh.._ "

Erangannya sangat parau, namun tegas. Wanita manapun yang mendengar pasti akan basah, dan sosok manis yang memenuhi oralnya dengan benda keras paling erektil dari sosok itu juga merasakan bagian belakangnya berkedut. Minta diisi, dan Jimin—nama dari sosok yang sedang menikmati _service_ itu sudah mendekatkan _gel_ untuk si manis. Min Yoongi, kalau kalian mau tahu namanya.

" _Shitth—_ " Jimin mengumpat. Karena, kekasih manisnya itu tiba-tiba melepas _emutan_ nya setelah menghisap keras dan mengocok dengan cepat. Matanya kini nyalang, tak terima diperlakukan demikian. Namun, si manis yang kini sedang melakukan _strip-tease_ itu justru menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, menyeringai sinis.

"Kau menggodaku, _hum_?" Jimin menjilat bibirnya, balas menatap Yoongi penuh nafsu. Keringat di sekitar pelipis yang mengalir pada lehernya itu menambah seksi, membuat Yoongi tak tahan untuk tak mengeluarkan saliva yang memenuhi mulut bagian dalamnya. Dia menelan salivanya, tanda ingin yang tertahan.

Yoongi kemudian berdiri, membuat sedikit riak dalam _bathup_ yang mereka gunakan. Mendekat pada Jimin, Yoongi meraih tengkuknya untuk mencium bibir _plum_ dari kekasihnya itu. Tentu, Jimin lekas membalas dengan dalam, membuat Yoongi sedikit tersentak ketika Jimin menariknya mendekat.

"Tidak. Kau diam saja!" Yoongi melepas pagutan, kemudian mengerucut kesal dengan alis bertaut. "Diam, dan nikmati saja."

Jimin terhenyak, seketika sadar dia baru saja lupa. Lupa kalau Yoongi sejak awal memintanya untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. _Biarkan dia yang mendominasi_..

Kemudian, Jimin melihat si manis itu tersenyum sinis lagi. Dengan sengaja, meminta dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, sementara di depannya terpampang sosok yang sangat seksi dan tengah menggoda. Sosok yang sangat ingin dia _banting_ dan _sodok_ sekarang juga. Sosok Min Yoongi yang sedang meletakkan kedua kakinya mengangkang di atas tubuhnya, sedang menggenggam penisnya. Mau apa? Jimin hanya bisa ternganga menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendorong bokong sintal itu menjatuhinya.

" _A-ah.."_ Sekarang ekspresinya berubah, meringis kesakitan karena lubangnya mencoba melahap penis Jimin. Jimin menggigit bibirnya, menahan gemas dan _gamang_ —sekali lagi, untuk tidak mendorong bokong itu menjatuhinya.

Jimin menghela napas. "Kau sudah memakai gel, sayang?"

"S-sudah.. _Ahhk—"_ Jimin mendengus pelan. Gemas sekali, sayang. Ini sebenarnya lebih menyiksa daripada menahan bahu dan lehernya yang kaku ketika menari. Ini lebih menyiksa, batin dan penisnya yang tegak dan panas.

" _U—uh.. Ahhh—k. Sakitth.._ " Dia mengerang kesakitan sementara Jimin menghela lega sangat panjang. Lega, akhirnya masuk juga. Jimin kemudian berdecak pelan, di depannya, Yoongi sedang meringis kesakitan. Matanya bahkan terpejam, dan sudutnya sudah berair. Jimin berdecak, kemudian menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap sudut kekasihnya.

"Menyerah?"

"T-tidak.." Yoongi menggeleng, mengerucut lagi, meskipun matanya sayu sekali. Duh, lucunya. Jimin jadi gemas sekaligus tidak tega. Tapi, ya sudah. Katanya suruh diam saja, kan? Maka, ketika Yoongi kembali meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Jimin untuk bertumpu, Jimin hanya menarik napas panjang—berusaha tidak menggerakkan pinggul untuk mendorong penisnya lebih dalam.

" _Ah—ahn,_ " erang Yoongi ketika mencoba mengangkat bokongnya. Pelan sekali, dan Jimin jadi gemas. Namun, Jimin hanya menghela napas. Andai saja kekasihnya tidak memohon dengan sangat supaya dia tidak bergerak terlalu banyak akibat bahu dan lehernya yang sedang sakit, Jimin tidak akan sepenurut ini.

" _Ahhh.."_ Erangan itu terdengar lebih keras ketika Yoongi mendorong dirinya untuk melahap penis Jimin lagi. Apalagi, ketika lututnya yang bergetar tidak terlalu mampu untuk menumpu. Maka, dia terjatuh lebih cepat dan lebih dalam, membuatnya semakin merasah terbelah.

Jimin menggeram, menahan diri mati-matian. Tenang, Jim. Sebentar lagi dia menyerah. Sebentar lagi, tunggu saja.

"J-jim _h… ahh—"_

"Lelah?" Tanya Jimin sambil mengusap poni Yoongi ke belakang, menampilkan keningnya yang cantik, membuatnya ingin mengecup di tengah.

Yoongi mengangguk, meskipun bibirnya mengerucut. Namun demikian, air mata di sudut-sudut matanya tak kunjung berhenti keluar. Dia lelah, butuh Jimin, dan gagal membuat Jimin hanya _diam_. Maka, Jimin pun tersenyum menawan sembari meraih bibir _cherry_ itu untuk dipagutnya.

" _Ah—hmm.._ " Yoongi mendesah, lebih banyak mendesah ketika Jimin meraih bokongnya, meremas manja lalu sedikit mengubah posisi supaya bisa lebih nyaman bergerak. Yoongi masih di atasnya, namun lebih condong pada Jimin. Karena, kini dia lebih pasrah bertumpu, dan membiarkan _tarian_ Jimin yang mendominasi.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Yang sakit bahu dan leherku, sayang. Bukan pahaku." Lalu Yoongi merona, sementara Jimin menyeringai diam-diam. "Aku mulai ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk, segera mendesah panjang ketika Jimin melakukan dorongan pertama. Kurang ajar, dalam sekali!

" _Aaah—_ " Seksi, dan penis Jimin menggembung lebih besar dibuatnya. Yoongi mendesah, meracau parah ketika Jimin melumat dadanya yang sedikit besar. Besar, karena dihisap setiap hari.

 _"Jiminhh—ah, ah, ahh.._ "

Riak _bathup_ semakin ramai, mengiringi desahan Yoongi dan geraman Jimin yang sedang _menyodokkan_ dirinya ke dalam tubuh Yoongi. Dalam sekali, dan Yoongi merasa sangat penuh. Jimin sesekali berhenti untuk memperdalam lagi, atau bergantian dengan Yoongi yang reflek menaik-turunkan dirinya sendiri. Basah, dan mereka berdua melakukannya dengan _panas sekali_.

"Aku hampir _sampai_ , sayang," ucap Jimin dengan suara dalam. Yoongi mengangguk, segera menyerahkan diri ketika Jimin mengangkat tubuhnya ke tepi _bathup_ yang datar dan mendudukannya. Yoongi berkalung, sementara Jimin bersiap menggempur.

 _"Ahhh ahhhh…"_

Desahan Yoongi dan Jimin semakin keras, seiring dengan aktivitas pinggul mereka yang semakin cepat. Mereka berdua kemudian _melepaskannya_ , dan Jimin menembak sangat dalam. Yoongi mendesah, lalu melemas setelahnya.

Setelah itu, Jimin melepas tautan mereka. Dia pun menggendong Yoongi ke bawah shower bersamanya untuk menuntaskan bersih dirinya, tak begitu peduli pada lehernya yang sedikit tegang. Jimin sedikit menahan napas ketika kemudian menggendong manisnya menuju ke kamar, mengambil handuk sebelumnya, lalu membaringkannya ke kasur mereka.

Jimin dan Yoongi malam ini memilih menginap di apartemen. Yoongi ingin intensif menjaga Jimin tanpa diganggu yang lain, dan Jimin dengan senang hati menerimanya. Kesempatan berdua saja dengan kekasihnya, tentu saja dia menerimanya!

Jimin mengambil _hairdryer_ untuk mengeringkan rambut mereka, melepas handuk kemudian bangun dan mengambil pakaian mereka berdua. Jimin memasangkan milik Yoongi juga.

"Maafkan aku…" Yoongi menggumam lemah, membuat Jimin tersenyum sembari menggeleng. "Kau jadi bergerak banyak."

"Aku tidak selemah itu, sayang." Jimin mengecup puncak Yoongi, lalu meraih selimut mereka. "Tapi terima kasih, kau memang yang terbaik."

Kemudian dia menarik kekasihnya mendekat padanya. Yoongi tersenyum lemah, reflek mendekatkan diri pada Jimin sebelum terlelap. Sejenak, dia menggumam sebelum kehilangan kesadaran. Gumaman yang sukses membuat Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya. Gumaman yang membuat Jimin berjanji untuk segera sembuh.

"Cepat sembuh, Jiminieku. Aku mencintaimu."

END

Mind to review?


End file.
